Efêmero
by Margarida
Summary: Aqui está o que fiz com seu desafio, minha cara Kalíope...


**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Bem, essa fic eu escrevi em cerca de meia hora, respondendo a um desafio proposto pela minha querida amiga Kalíope, logo vocês a conhecerão! O desafio era o seguinte: escrever uma fic oneshot em um universo alternativo com o Cavaleiro de ouro que cada uma mais gosta e a própria ficwriter como personagem! Agora, eu quero só ver o que ela vai aprontar para mim...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quase meia-noite, o metrô estava praticamente vazio. Até mesmo na Sé, a estação central de São Paulo não se via mais do que meia dúzia de gatos pingados. Olhando a toda hora no relógio, abanando-se insistentemente por conta do calor, uma jovem de uns vinte e poucos anos esperava pelo trem, impaciente. Ao seu lado, um rapaz alto e forte, que não tirava seus olhos dela de jeito nenhum (ou melhor, do decote revelador de sua blusa vermelha). "Idiota! Isso aqui não é para o seu bico não!", ela pensou, fuzilando o dito-cujo com os olhos castanhos e raivosos.

Mal o trem chegou e ela percebeu que eram os únicos no vagão, sentados cada um em uma ponta. E ele continuava com seus olhares insistentes, passeando das pernas roliças reveladas pela minissaia preta até os seios, grandes demais para aquela blusa entreaberta, em sua opinião. Até os cabelos encaracolados pintados de vermelho eram sensuais e lhe chamavam a atenção.

Nervosa, a jovem passou a se abanar com mais ímpeto, tentando não olhar para o fulano. "Ai, que saco! E o pior que ninguém entra nesse vagão!". Pedro II, Brás, Bresser, as estações iam passando e nada de uma alma viva entrar no vagão, o que deixava a situação mais desconfortável para ela. "Pelo menos o danado é bonito...", ela analisou, pousando seu olhar sobre os olhos azuis claros dele, os cabelos de um tom azul incomum e diferente, nunca tinha visto nada igual! O corpo forte, o peito bem desenhado revelado aos poucos pelos botões abertos da camisa e uma calça que dava até para imaginar o tamanho de, bem, vocês sabem...

Foi então que o trem deu uma freada brusca, ambos quase foram parar no chão. Recompondo-se, arfante, ela ouviu o aviso do condutor de que o trem teria de ficar parado entre as estações Carrão e Penha, por queda de energia na via. "Mas que merda! Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia!". Mal pensou isso e a luz do vagão apagou, a única luz que se via era a dos postes de iluminação na avenida paralela.

Sentando-se novamente, ela se deu conta de que o rapaz não estava mais no banco do fundo. Procurou em volta e o viu sentado no banco ao lado, encarando-a com um olhar que ela se sentiu completamente despida. E pior! O cara se levantou e foi até ela, a jovem nem sentia o coração bater, de tão rápido. Será que ele iria atacá-la ali mesmo, aproveitando a situação em que estavam?

Nem deu tempo de atinar com nada, ele se sentou junto dela, dando-lhe um beijo que a fez perder o fôlego. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que, ao invés de tentar se soltar, queria mais, aquele beijo era quente, maravilhoso, não havia palavras para descrevê-lo. Percebendo o interesse dela, o rapaz desabotoou com uma das mãos a blusa que ela usava, arrancando-a com força, quase destruindo o sutiã de tão ávido que estava por beijar e morder aqueles seios que tanto chamaram a sua atenção. Surpresa, mas sentindo a excitação subir por seu corpo, ela fez o mesmo com a camisa dele, beijando seu peito bem talhado, já abrindo o zíper da calça e sentindo toda a pulsação de sua virilidade.

Deitando-a sobre o banco, ele literalmente rasgou a calcinha que ela usava, baixou sua calça e cueca até o meio das pernas e a penetrou de uma vez, sem se importar se a machucava ou não, ela também não pareceu muito preocupada com isso. O movimento dos quadris dela o deixava cada vez mais louco, suas estocadas cada vez mais ritmadas e fortes até que explodiu dentro dela, o líquido quente escorrendo por suas pernas tamanha era a sua força. A jovem relaxou, ele caiu de lado e abotoou, pacientemente, a sua camisa. De repente sentindo-se envergonhada, ela procurou por seu sutiã debaixo do banco, vestiu a blusa e se sentou, as pernas trêmulas.

Nesse momento, a luz voltou ao vagão e o trem retomou seu caminho. O rapaz lhe sorriu e foi até a porta, chegavam à estação Penha. Quando as portas se abriram ele inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo, apenas um toque em seus lábios e murmurou, em um sorriso.

-Se lhe interessa saber, meu nome é Miro...

-Miro... - ela sussurrou, vendo-o subir as escadas rolantes, o trem saía da estação – Não me perguntou, mas eu sou Kalíope...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aê, Kalíope, espero que tenha gostado! E vê se escreva uma fic bem bonitinha para mim, viu? Beijos! Te amo, amiga!


End file.
